Living in A Dream World
by PurpleMacaroni
Summary: Michiko has turned to Uchiha treatments to help her cope with her life. But what will she do once it gets even harder; her twins go missing? She'll go to any length to get them back- they're all she has. Who will help her on her quest? KakaXOc


**Heyy, I'm back. It's Rachel. Or. Accesorized. And uhm. Here's a new story. I think it's pretty good. But you know. I was like tired and stuff when I wrote it, so you'll probably be like. "blehhh." or something. BUT. ANYWAYS. It's short cause it's the beginning. And uh. If you're wondering why I started a new account, it's cause I didn't really like like, any of my stories on it. But if you wanna read em', my account name was Accesorized . so uh, here it is. I love you, and yeah.**

_**HEY KIDS. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

**_--_**

It was like dreaming, except in a way, better. It was paradise, a beautiful island, with palm trees and everything. She could feel the sand seeping inbetween her toes, and the suns radiating heat slowly warming her shoulders. And then she would see him. The beautiful, gorgeous him. He stared at her from a distance, and then he was almost close enough to touch, to smell. And then all of the worries, all of the problems, they would just slip away, vanish, as if they never existed. She would lean in towards him, with his golden eyes beckoning here to come closer…

The cold hard ground rushed towards Michiko, and she cursed loudly.

"Put- put me back.." She stuttered, her head cradeled in her hands.

"Come on lady, I have to get home to my kids, I'm tired."

"Just one more, please…" She managed.

"No." The Uchiha said firmly. "Here, go buy yourself a drink or something. You come here every Friday, and boss says that too much could cause brain damage." He said, throwing a few coins on the teetery table that sat in the middle of the room. It felt like everything down there was about to break. Even the walls. Every quiet moment there seemed to always be a creak or groan to come from the ceiling.

Michiko shakily dropped her money she owed the man on the table, but he shook his head.

"Ma'am, just get some rest, keep the money, ok?" Michiko looked up. The Uchiha didn't really look like an Uchiha at all. His stomach was bulging over his belt, and he wore a dirty tan shirt, with black sweat pants. He looked to be in about his 40's, and he was already balding. Michiko might have mistaken him for one of the Akimichi clan.

It was true, though, she needed the money.

"Alright, sir, thank you. I'm not coming back next Friday." She bowed, and dragged her feet over to and up the stairs, slowly and quietly. Once she stepped outside, the air blew against her face, instantly sending a chill down her spine. She wrapped her thin, almost non-existent jacket around her, and ran towards her bike, slipping in the snow that covered the graund like a blanket. Her nose slowly was turning slightly pink, while her a-bit-farther-than-the-shoulder dark brown hair fluttered in the breeze. She looked back up at the sign on the door. **"Uchiha Fantasies." **

Michiko silently vowed to never again return to the fowl place, no matter how depressed she was.

As she rode through the silent neighborhood, the sun rose slowly, and she turned into the driveway of her apartment complex, and parked her bike next to the stairs that led up to her home. She chained the tire and the handlebars to the rail, and ran up to room 203, eager to get out of the cold. She fumbled with the keys until she noticed that the door was already cracked open. She took a few steps inside, and realized how quiet it was. Almost eerily. She'd think that the kids would be awake from their nap by now. But then she saw that they were not in the room at all.

Michiko then stared at the wall with a puzzed look on her face. The window was open as well. A cool breeze was getting in, while just fallen snowflakes rested on the sill. Something weird was going on.

She looked around, and found a horrible sight waiting for her in the bathroom doorway. The baby sitter she had hired for the day (it was all she could afford) was passed out on the dirty floor, and blood was dripping out from under her head. She was just knocked out, Michiko realized, but the look of her was still enough to make her shiver. The way she was sprawled out on the floor, and how it seemed like if her eyes were open, she'd be staring right at Michiko.

Michiko looked away quickly, and ended up walking towards the bed that her 5 year old twins shared. There was a typed note taped to the pillow, and Michiko covered her mouth and began to shake, and not because of the cold breeze. Tears rolled down her face as she read.

Michiko fell to the floor once she'd finished, shaking as she thought for the millionth time how much she wished she was back in her dream world.


End file.
